Hold my hand and teach me to walk TRADUCCIÓN
by emmahale
Summary: Cuando Alice es gravemente herida en un accidente automovilístico, es enviad a un hospital de rehabilitación en Washington, con la posibilidad de su no poder caminar de nuevo convirtiendose rapidamente en una realidad. ¿Podrá el Dr. Hale salvarla?
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, esta es una historia, hecha por mi amiga **_**l8r alyg8r**_**, me dio permiso para traducirla hace algunos meses, pero mi computadora murió y todo se hecho a perder, así que tuve que empezar de nuevo, la historia solo tiene2 caps. , demasiado largos, así que los estoy cortando, para lograr tener más caps. Y que no se me aburran, bueno, Alyson, lamentablemente tiene cáncer desde hace un año, y recayó, por eso no ha podido actualizar. Espero y me comprendan el porqué, el aplazamiento de la historia, no dejaré ****Algo Inesperado****, pero si quiero sacar esta historia, porqué es algo que le prometí a Aly.**

**B esos Emma. **

**HOLD MY HAND AND TEACH ME TO WALK.**

Miré la banda elástica que se tendía ante mí. Comencé a dar un paso , apoyando todo mí peso, sobre mis brazos que se sostenían de las barandillas de metal que se encontraban a los costados de la banda. ¿Yo tenía que caminar por ahí? No lo creo.

-Tomate tu tiempo Alice, tomate todo el que necesites.- Dijo mi terapeuta el Dr. Carlisle Cullen con dulzura. El estaba justo al otro extremo de la banda, al verlo su postura me decía que yo podía hacerlo, pero cuando me centré en sus ojos, y vi el temor a que me cayera, supe que ya no podré volver a caminar. No otra vez.

El Dr. Cullen es un muy reconocido fisioterapeuta, es mejor conocido por sus exitosas rehabilitaciones. Mide 1.78, tiene el pelo rubio, y sus ojos se asemejan al color dorado. Él es de piel pálida. Es uno de los médicos más amables de por aquí, "siempre con su estetoscopio y un cumplido en cada bolsillo" como dicen las enfermeras.

-Solo unos cuantos pasitos Alice- dijo.

Para la mayoría de la gente ese "solo unos cuantos pasitos" no significan nada, pero para mi, supone todo un reto. Hace pocos segundos, estaba sentada en una silla de ruedas, hace una semana, estaba en reposo, hace un par de meses, fui atropellada por un coche.

Respiré profundamente y negué con la cabeza.

-Y-Yo no puedo hacerlo Carlisle- le digo al Dr. Cullen, que desde el primer día que lo conocí me dijo que era mejor conocido como Carlisle, así que debía llamarlo como tal.

-¿Crees que deberías, tratar con terapia acuática?- dice mientras camina sobre la banda, el hace que eso parezca muy fácil. ¿Por qué yo no puedo caminar así?

-No lo sé- dije mirando al doctor Cullen a los ojos y luego a sus siempre impecables zapatos blancos.

-¿Quieres intentar?- a pesar de haber visto el temor en sus ojos, su voz me da la seguridad de que puedo hacerlo.

-Me gustaría intentar, sí. – digo, mientras sigo mirando su zapatos.

-Esta bien, te ayudaré a subir a tu silla y después me puedes buscar en la unidad de terapia acuática.

Carlisle me ayudó a sentarme.

-¿Nos vemos abajo?- pregunto.

- Sí. Tómate tu tiempo en bajar Alice, tengo 3 horas reservadas especialmente para ti.- sonríe mientras me da unas palmaditas en la muñeca.- Te recuperaras Alice, veo la determinación en tus ojos, y eso es un paso crucial. – El sale y se baja a la UDTA (1)

Giro sobre la silla y me dirijo al ascensor. La UDTA, se encuentra en la planta baja, y la UDTF (2), en la segunda. Y a pesar de que el hospital tiene rampas, no confió mucho en mi control sobre la silla.

No puedo ni siquiera imaginarme arroyando aun doctor o un paciente, o chocar contra otro, que también esté en silla de ruedas.

Apreté el botón de "ABAJO" y esperé que las puertas de ascensor se abrieran.

Estas se separaron con un "DING" realizo mi maniobra de siempre y me meto en el ascensor.

-Hola- dice una dulce voz junto a mi, no sabía que decir. Miro a la derecha, y veo aun joven parado en la esquina del elevador. Es alto y tiene el cabello rubio y rizado. Uno de sus rizos le llegaba a los ojos. Sus ojos eral azules, como le hielo, pero no eran fríos como este. Parecían cálidos y acogedores. Su piel era perfecta, salvo por las cicatrices que tenía en sus antebrazos.

Pero eso no era lo que hacía que estuviera atenta a él, si ropa, era verde como la de Carlisle, lo que significaba que era un médico.

-Dije "hola"- repitió. Y lo miré.

Mi cara se torno roja, cuando noté que una sonrisa jugueteaba en sus labios.

-Oh, h-hola.- deseando salir lo más rápido posible de ahí.

-¿A qué piso se dirige?- pregunto con su mano, cerca de los botones del elevador.

-A la planta baja.

-Igual yo, así que ya no hay que apretar otro botón. – dijo sonriéndome.

Miré hacia los botones del elevador y el de "PB" ya estaba encendido, traté de maniobrar, pero el espacio es muy reducido, y cuando hay una persona ahí aparte de ti, no es muy fácil.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, yo todavía no había logrado colocarme en la posición correcta para poder salir sin atropellar al joven y poder dirigirme a la UDTA.

-Al diablo- murmuré cuando no pude lograrlo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- dijo.

-Si- respondí de mala manera cruzándome de brazos, dejando que el joven tomara las manecillas de mi silla de ruedas y me sacara de ahí.

-Gracias- me apresuré a decir, y salí "corriendo" de ahí.

Entre a la UDTA.

-Hola Alice.- dijo el doctor Cullen, parándose al lado de la piscina.- Si vas al cuarto de mujeres , Esme te ayudará a ponerte el traje de baño.

Esme es una persona más maternal que yo haya conocido jamás. Ella es la esposa del Dr. Cullen, ellos son las dos personas más agradables que he conocido.

Esme tiene el pelo color caramelo, y una linda cara en forma de corazón, mide 1.66 y sus ojos son parecidos a los de Carlisle.

-Hola ¿cómo estas cariño?- Tan pronto como entré, fui saludada por Esme.

-Tan bien, como se puede estar Esme. – Ella me sonrío con tristeza.

-Todo va a mejorar Alice, lo hará, te lo prometo, Carlisle es el mejor fisioterapeuta. Si alguien puede enseñarte a caminar de nuevo, es él. – Esme trataba de tranquilizarme mientras me preparaba para la terapia acuática.

Se la paso hablando de lo mucho que había mejorado.

-Listo, ya estas Alice.

Le agradecí a Esme, y salí en la silla de ruedas y manejé hasta Carlisle, que estaba a la orilla de la alberca.

-¿Carlisle?

- Solo, estaba checando la temperatura del agua, está genial- dijo poniéndose de pie. - ¿Estas lista?

-Eso creo.- dije, pero el Dr. Cullen estaba mirando hacia la puerta, esta se abrió y Carlisle sonrió.

-Bienvenido Dr. Hale. Es genial que se nos una. – gire para ver al "Dr. Hale", a quien jamás había conocido. Pero cuando giré e hice contacto visual con el Dr. Hale, me di cuenta que en realidad ya lo _había _conocido. Tenía el pelo rubio en caireles y sus ojos azul hielo, el chico del elevador.

-Carlisle- dijo tendiéndole la mano al Dr. Cullen.

-Solo me preparaba para trabajar en un poco de TA con la Señorita Brandon. – dijo estrechándole la mano.

El Dr. Hale me miró y la misma sonrisa juguetona del elevador apareció en su cara de Dios griego, _OH, Por Dios debo dejar de pensar así._ Me reprimí.

-Señorita Brandon es bueno estar en la misma terapia ¿no?-

-Así que ¿se conocen?- preguntó Carlisle expectante.

**(1) UDTA= Unidad de terapia acuática.**

**(2) UDTF= Unidad de terapia Física. **

**Bueno espero les haya gustado, esta pequeña traducción que estoy haciendo. **

**Besos Emma.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno chicas, estoy de vuelta, mil gracias por esperar y por sus buenos deseos.**

**HOLD MY HAND AND TEACH ME TO WALK.**

**-**No muy bien, debo admitirlo, pero si cruzamos un par de palabras en el ascensor.- Explico el Dr. Hale a Carlisle, pero en todo lo que pensaba era en sus palabras _"No muy bien" "Debo admitir" _¿Qué se suponía que significaba esto?

-Bueno siento mucho en romper esta burbuja, pero necesitamos trabajar en algo de "terapia"- bromeo Carlisle. El , asintió y se acercó a una de las sillas plegables que había alrededor de la piscina. Gire la cabeza hacia Carlisle, mis mejillas estaban ruborizadas y mis ojos, dejaban ver un poco de enojo. ¿¡Estaba dejando al Dr. Hale ver mi sesión! Eso debía ser contra las reglas de Doctor/paciente ¿no?

Mientras trataba de deshacerme de la mirada de Carlisle, escuché que este llamaba a Esme para que me ayudara a salir de la silla de ruedas, pero antes de que me enterara estaba siendo levantada por alguien que no era _Carlisle_ o _Esme_. Los brazos que no pertenecían a ninguno de ellos, se volvieron cómodos para mí. Estaba siendo apretada por unos brazos fuertes, mientras entrabamos al agua. Unos brazos fuertes, _con cicatrices_.

Quería gritar. Quería patear. Quería morderlo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a solamente llegar y levantarme?

-Relájese Señorita Brandon- susurró en mi oreja. – Está demasiado tensa, solo relájese.

Miré sobre su hombro para ver si el Dr. Cullen se había ido, o para ver si estaba dando su consentimiento para que esto sucediera. Carlisle y Esme, estaban sentados, _platicando_, como si todo esto no estuviera del todo mal.

-¡CARLISLE!- grité, mi voz resonó en toda la habitación. Carlisle volteó y agitó la mano con un deje de poca importancia. ¡De poca importancia!

-El Dr. Hale trabajará contigo en la terapia hoy Alice. –Dijo el Dr. Cullen, como si fiera muy normal el solo dejarme con otra persona.

-Relájate _Alice _- Susurró mi nombre como nunca nadie lo había hecho- ¿Estás lista?

-En lo más mínimo, Por favor suélteme- Esa ultima oración fue en parte grito parte suplica y el Dr. Hale me dejó en el agua.

-Flota sobre tu espalda Alice.- Ordenó, y lo hice, porque así era como el Dr. Cullen iniciaba mis terapias. Porque así estaba _acostumbrada_ a hacerlo.

-Ya puedes dejar de flotar Alice.- dijó el Doctor Hale, haciendo que me fijara en su muy bien marcada figura, haciendo que dejara de respirar.

-¿Alice?- La voz del Dr. Hale, me sacó de mi trance y me hizo sonrojarme.

-Lo…Lo siento. – dije bajando la mirada y concentrándola en los dedos de mis pies.

-¿Continuamos?- preguntó y yo asentí.

-Bien, mueve las piernas de adelante hacia atrás. ¿Puedes moverlas?

Moví mi cabeza en estado de negación. Aún en el agua dolían.

-No , me duelen demasiado cuando las muevo, aun cuando las muevo muy poquito. – admitía sintiéndome muy mal.

-Las primeras veces dolerá, pero cuando recuperes un poco de movilidad, ya no dolerá tanto.- dijo parándose firmemente.

-Confíe en mí, Dr. Hale, sé lo que es dolor. Mis caderas y la pelvis son de titanio al meonos el 70%. -Le dije, mitad broma, mitad no.- Mis caderas y la pelvis ya no son huesos, pero o es tan horrible como parece.

-Es Jasper, Alice.- Dijo el Dr. Hale. _Jasper Hale.  
_  
-¿Jasper? ¿Vamos a _tutearnos_ ahora?" Dije bromeando.

-Bueno, tu y Carlisle parecen estar muy cómodos con lo del primer nombre - Se detuvo y miró rápidamente por encima del hombro.

-Tal vez deberíamos tratar de hacer algunos movimientos de la terapia de agua, de esa manera por lo menos pueden pensar que estoy haciendo mi trabajo."

"Está bien", dejo que el agua me relaja por completo, como el Dr. Cullen le había dicho que yo haga las pocas veces antes. Dejé que mi pierna derecha se levantó por el agua. Se apodera de mi cadera, y trato de poner mis piernas hacia abajo, pero Jasper tiene el pie agarrado en la mano.

-¡Jasper, me duele!" Grité pero el me hizo callar.

**Bueno espero que les guste, me tomé un tiempecillo para poder hacerlo. **

**Gracias y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO ¡! **


	3. NOTE

**Bueno, primero que nada una disculpa a todas aquellas que pensaron que esto era un capítulo. **

**No podré subir capítulos hasta el ****13 / marzo /2011****, por cuestiones de trabajo y familiares.**

**Viajaré a ****Cancún ****y después a ****Alemania.**** Si adivinaron lo que soy un aplauso y si no, dejen les explico. Yo, su servidora, soy una Licenciada en lenguas extranjeras, trabajo como traductora y el aeropuerto me ha enviado a Cancún el 20. **

**El ****14 de febrero al 19**** estaré en ****Alemania**** visitando a mi bisabuela ****Gemma que tiene neumonía…**

**Después del ****20 al 27**** viajaré ****a Cancún**** y del ****1 al 6 de marzo**** estaré en ****Alemania con Gemma**** y la familia. Así que serán unas semanas largas y ocupadas. Y no habrá caps., hasta el ****13 de marzo ****para organizar todo mi horario otra vez. Así es esto chicas. **

**Mil disculpas otra vez y gracias.**

**PD: En el summary avisaré cuando el capitulo esté. **

**Besos Emma. **


End file.
